Isabella Greenleaf and Haldir of Lorien
by felicia2235
Summary: Bella is actually Legolas younger sister who wanted to experience a different world. When Edward breaks her heart in the woods she decides it's time to return home. She joines her brother in the Fellowship and finds her mate in Haldir. Mature content. Written as a request from a reader. Haldir/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

_*I was ask by a reader to do another Twilight/Lord of the rings crossover and Pair Bella with Haldir. Since I love him too I figured I'd give it a try. It will be similar to my other one but different as well. Bella is actually Legolas younger sister who wanted to experience a different world. When Edward breaks her heart in the woods she decides it's time to return home. She returns some time before Legolas departs for Rivendell and their father seeing how broken his daughter is now decides it would be good for Bella to go with him, help heal her to keep her mind busy. When they arrive she finds that her past will not leave her as the Cullen's were brought by accident to Middle earth by Gandalf and have agreed to help in the quest. Bella now an elf again has hardened her heart where Edward is concerned. At first she holds nothing but hate and anger towards the Cullen's but they slowly become friends again but she knows she can never love Edward again. When she meets Haldir however, she finds her true mate. Mature content. Don't own anything.*_

Bella cried as she stumbled through the woods looking for Edward. How could he leave her? And right when she was going to tell them everything that she was choosing to leave her own world behind for him. But no. He never loved her, only used her as a toy. Anger and hurt like she never felt before radiated though her body and Bella was done with this world. She was ready to return home, to her family and to her kind. Her father had warned her when she begged to travel to another world just to experience different cultures. He warned her that she would not be happy and could get hurt and since she arrived she has been nothing but hurt and this was the last straw.

Yanking off the ugly jacket the humans wear in this world she snatched her necklace out of her shirt. It was a symbol of Mirkwood from her people given to her by her father Thranduil before she left.

Closing her eyes she whispered the words that would take her home and before she knew it she was being pulled for the last time away from a world she now hates and back home.

With a loud clash of thunder Legolas and his father was eating dinner and discussing what Legolas ran across on his patrols when they were startled by the sound. They jumped when the body of Isabella fell from the ceiling, landing of a heap in front of them.

"Bella." Legolas called when he saw his sister had come back; dress in clothes not of this world and appeared to be in pain.

"Isabella." He father said gently as they kneeled by her side. She gasp as the changes finished taken effect and she knew she no longer looked human, but of her normal elfish self. Long dark hair she got from her mother, pale skin and the same color eyes as her brother.

She raised the tear stained face and looked her father in the eye.

"You were right father. I hate it there and it caused me nothing but pain." She said and collapsed in a crying heap in her father's arms.

Legolas and his father shared a startled look. Something awful must have happened for Isabella to break down like this. She was always a strong warrior just like her brother and now she was a crying mess. Knowing they would get no answers tonight Legolas reached forward and took his sister into his arms and Bella curled into his chest as he carried her out of the dining hall and into her room as his father fetched the healer.

Two hours later the healer appeared in the king's study where he and his son were waiting.

"Well?" King Thranduil ask as the young healer bowed and waited to be addressed.

"Lady Isabella seems heartbroken my lord." She told him and the king sat forward in his chair some, he knew how dangerous a broken heart was to an elf.

"Heartbroken, in what way?" the King ask sharing a look with his son.

"Not in that elf way my lord. She doesn't appear to have bonded with anyone. I believe since she was in a human world it's more of a human heartbreak. She's angry and hurt and keeps mumbling something about betrayal and not being good enough." The healer told him and the king nodded.

"Anything else?" he ask and she nodded.

"Yes, she had a large gash on her bicep that I healed and also a Vampire bite on her wrist though she wouldn't tell me how she came about it." The healer said and cringed at the heated look the king now had. The king was pissed. Someone had physically hurt his daughter and he wanted answers of whom.

The healer left quickly as the king and Legolas stood and made their way towards Bella's room. Legolas knew his father when he came to him or Bella and the King would not rest until he knew his daughter was ok and Legolas being the protective big brother he was, was just as upset with the state in which she returned.

When the King entered this daughters room she was dressed in normal clothes now and sitting on the window seat overlooking the gardens.

"I figured you come one the healer reported to you, father." Bella said as she turned her distraught face to look at her father and brother. Her Father nodded as he shut the door and came to sit in from of her, Legolas sat in the chair next to where she was sitting. They looked at her with so much love that her heart ached that she was willing to leave her family for a boy that didn't deserve her love. How stupid was she.

So she told her father and brother everything from the moment she arrived. Told them about the Vampires that she made friends with, how she fell in love with one of them. Thought he was her mate. How she was hunted by another Vampire and injured. Then told them about the disastrous birthday party that ended in her broken heart. King Thranduil and Legolas gapped at her as she told them of her life in the few months she was gone. When she told them about the Vampire child that broke her heart they really wanted to kill that bastard but knew that would not make Bella happy again. They were saddened that they may have never seen her again if she had chosen to stay and live a mortal life.

"I am sorry that you went through all of that my precious daughter. But if that boy was able to leave you so easily then you know as well as I that he was not meant to be your mate. When an elf finds there mate no matter what their race is they form a strong bond even before actually bonding and they can never be a part of broken. But I am glad you are back." King Thranduil told her and she nodded letting her father hug her for a while before kissing her forehead and leaving her with Legolas.

"I'm so sorry sister. Is there anything I can do to easy your pain?" he ask her and she shook her head and gave him a weak smile.

"No. Only time will heal me brother. I just need to be with my thoughts for a while and then I'll be ready to move forward. Maybe return to patrols with you in a few days?" she said and he nodded before he too kissed her and left her to her thoughts as she requested.

For the next couple of days Bella stays in her room and took meals there. Her family let her be knowing she just need time and would come out when she was ready. After a week of being back Bella woke up feeling refreshed and ready to move on with her life. Her father was right now she had time to think. She never felt that elfish matting pull to Edward and at first she brushed it off as her being in a human world and him being a Vampire that maybe it would be different for them but she was a elf to the core and she should have trusted her instincts. She was still hurt yes because rejecting stings but she was ready to move on and get back to her life and maybe one day she would find that mate she was waiting for.

Legolas was suiting up for patrols that morning when his door creaked open and there stood his sister looking much better and suited up with her blades and bow.

"I'd like to get back to normality and would like to get back in patrols if you don't mind partnering with me again." She said and he gave her a wide smile and bounced over towards her.

"I'd be honored my lady." He said with a bow and she laughed. Her brother always knew how to make her laugh.

Their father watched from his window as both his children entered the woods ready for patrols. Bella was mending and that was a good sign.

Bella had been back home for a month now and was almost back to normal self at least in her eyes. Legolas on the other hand knew his sister would never be the same. She was colder now at least where others she didn't trust were concerned but other than that she was getting back to the sister he loved very much.

King Thranduil sighed as he read the letter that was delivered from Rivendell. He already knew that the threat of Mordor was growing and now it was confirmed. Sauron was trying to return and all he needed was the one ring which was in Rivendell at this time and they were gathering troops from all over to help destroy it. He would need to talk with his children about this.

At dinner King Thranduil brought up the letter.

"I have received word from Lord Elrond in Rivendell. It is as we feared. Sauron is growing stronger. The orks and spiders we have seen increase here is a sign of Mordor opening back up. Elrond has the One Ring in his city and is calling for warriors from all the lands to ride to Rivendell for a meeting to destroy the ring before Sauron can get it." He told him and they both nodded thinking over what he said.

"I think you both should go with a few of the guards of course." He continued and Legolas looked alarmed.

"Father don't you think Bella should stay. She just got back." He argued and Bella shot him a glare.

"I am old enough to speak for myself brother. You are not my husband and have no say in what I do. I will ride with honor of our people father. When do we leave?" She ask and the king smiled. He knew she would want to go and she was a strong warrior just like Legolas.

"You leave the day after tomorrow. We will have dinner as a family one last time before you leave." He said and she nodded excused herself leveling her brother with one more glare before sweeping out of the room.

"Do you really think is wise to send Bella with me. What if we end up in a war she could get hurt and after what recently happened?" Legolas ask.

"Bella is just as capable in a fight as you are. You are in just as much danger as she would be in. I want her to go because I know if she were to stay behind she may slip back into the depression she was in when she first arrived. She does better when she's busy and feels like she has a purpose. She also loves to travel, plus the two of you are stronger together then apart. You'll protect each other like you always have." His father told him and Legolas nodded. He was right about that at least. They were stronger as a team and he would keep her safe.

Legolas found Bella that evening in her garden, the one that sat outside her window. It was her own private garden that she only let the family into and she always went there when she was upset.

"I am sorry sister. I did not mean to imply you were not capable of this task I only wanted you safe. I was wrong." He told her sitting down next to her. She smiled and butted his shoulder with hers; she never could stay mad at him long. From the moment Bella was born she and Legolas were attached at the hip. Always had been and always would be.

"I know and I appreciate that. But you have to know me better than to think I'd let you go on a dangerous journey for who knows how long without me. Were partners remember?" She said and he nodded.

"Yes I know and you know if I had to choose anyone to fight at my side it would be you." he told her and she smiled and kissed his cheek.

The next day they spent it packing for the trip and resting before having there last family meal with their father before heading to bed early. They would be pulling out by horse at first light with a select few from there guard, Bella would however be the only female going.

"Are we ready Prince Legolas?" one of the guards men ask mounting his horse once everything was packed. Legolas looked up towards the doors to their home and pointed.

"Just waiting for my sister is all. There she is." Legolas told him and they looked to see the beautiful princess walk towards them at her father's side.

"The Princess is coming as well?" the guardsmen as shocked and Legolas nodded as they approached.

"I'm surprised you are allowing her to attend." He said and Bella frowned as she heard this.

"Are you implying guardsmen that I need the men in this family to make my decisions for me? Because I have a mind of my own good sir and use it well." she ask and he shuddered to reply.

"Or maybe you are implying I cannot hold my own against an enemy in that case I assure you that you would soon fall to a sword before I will." She said before hugging her smirking father and mounting her horse as the king bid his son a farewell.

"Stay safe." He told them and they nodded as they led there brigade out of the gates of the city.

The trip took a few days but they had made it several times before. Bella smiled when she saw the city. She always loved visiting Rivendell. They dismounted their horses and Legolas and Bella led there men up the steps where they were greeted by Lord Elrond.

"Prince Legolas, Princess Isabella. Welcome. I wish this was a friendly visit but we are happy to have you here." He said they bowed to him before Bella hugged him.

"It's good to see you too. We happy to represent Mirkwood and I always so love coming to Rivendell." Bella told him as they walked down the halls towards the outside meeting area. They could hear all the talking as they must have been the last to arrive.

"Well now that everyone is here. Let me introduce Price Legolas and Princess Isabella of the woodland realm of Mirkwood." Lord Elrond said as Bella lowered her hood and she heard several sharp intakes in breath.

"Bella." She heard and her head snapped to the side. Sitting next to Gandalf who was smiling at her was the freaking Cullen's all looking at her with a shocked expression. Bella though keep her face stone calm.

"You have got to be kidding me. How is this possible?" she ask turning towards Lord Elrond.

"You know our vampire guest?" he ask and she snorted.

"Unfortunately I do. But how are they in Middle earth?" she ask and Gandalf stood.

"That would be a mistake on my part but they have agreed to stay and help us out." he said and Bella rolled her eyes.

"This is the Vampires that harmed you?" her brother ask eyes blazing with anger as he reached for his sword and Bella put a hand on the hilt to stop him.

"Don't brother. There not worth it." She said glaring coldly at Edward who winced and looked down ashamed.

"But they hurt you." he told her and Bella was aware that everyone was watching.

"Yes they did but I am over it. And so over them. We are here for a reason. It would not do to dishonor our father by behaving like orks in Lord Elrond's home. Leave it." She told him and he nodded and they walked over to sit next to Aragon an old friend of theirs.

"Aragon how lovely to see you again." Bella said and he and all the men with any honor stood as the lady could sit first. Bella reached over and kissed his cheek.

"It's good to see you well Bella. How was your trip to the other world?" he ask and Bella's eyes shot to the Cullen's briefly and Aragon caught it and nodded so they switch to elvish language.

_"Not good my friend. I am afraid I knew nothing but pain." She told him and he nodded. _

Bella looked around and saw there was indeed a variety of people gathered. Dwarves, Men, other elves, even hobbits along with the wizard and the vampires.

Lord Elrond stands and begins to speak.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound this fate, this one doom." He says looking around at everyone. You could feel the tension building.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." The small hobbit stands and carries the ring to the table. He sets it down and stumbles back to his seat looking very torn. Bella knew the ring was taking its toll on him. Everyone was silent while looking upon the one ring, everyone hearing its call.

"So it is true." Boromir of Gondor says as he gazes at the ring. Everyone turns to listen to him.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: _Your doom is near at hand_," Boromir said slowly as he inched ever closer to the pedestal. "Isildur's bane is found." He reached for the ring and Elrond took a step forward. "Isildur's bane."

"Boromir!" Elrond said loudly but the man took no notice and continued to reach for the ring. Bella and Legolas tensed as he went to touch it.

You cannot wield it! None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" Aragorn says looking at Boromir from beside Bella. Bella paid close attention to everything that was going on and ignore the eyes of the Cullen's that were on her.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" asks Boromir. Suddenly, Legolas stands up looking fierce and Bella watched as her brother defended their friend.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas said.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir ask.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas tells him. Bella saw the Cullen's gasp in shock and Boromir glares.

"_**Sit Down, Legolas." **_Aragorn tells Legolas in Elvish. Legolas gave him a nod and sat and Bella patted her brother's arm. She was proud of him for standing up for Aragorn.

"Gondor has no king." Boromir then turns to Aragorn. "Gondor needs no king." Boromir says before sitting back down.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Bella says after no one speaks and everyone looks towards her.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Lord Elrond says as he scans the faces of the people. Suddenly, Gimli stands.

"What are we waiting for?" He rushes over to the ring and raises his axe.

Gimli swings his axe and hits the ring, causing his axe to shatter into pieces and he was thrown to the floor. He stares up at the ring in shock.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft we here possess." Elrond told him as his dwarf companions help him stand.

The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." He said seriously looking at all of them.

"And one of you must do this." he finished. There was a heavy silence as everything thought it over.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than Orks and the Great Eye is ever watchful. The very air you breathe is a toxic fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir said and Legolas stood quickly.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas exclaimed.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli said in disgust and Legolas sneered at him.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir ask as he stood again.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli yelled standing to face a still standing Legolas. The other elves with him stood as well and Legolas put his hands out to keep them back.

"Never trust an elf." Gimli said to everyone. Bella stood as well to help break up the fight that was soon to happen.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows? None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf yelled as he stood trying to stop the arguing.

"Everyone just calm down." Bella said stepping in the middle of the now arguing crowd. The Cullen's were standing as well just off to the side not wanting to make it worse.

"And what would a she-elf know about anything." a Dwarf ask.

"Don't you dare speak to my sister that way?" Legolas sneered back.

"I will take it! I will take it!" Frodo yelled and the yelling stopped as everyone turned to look at the small hobbit.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though . . . I do not know the way." he said and everyone looked at him with astonishment.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, for as long as it is yours to bare." Gandalf walks over and stands with Frodo, putting his hand on his shoulder. Bella watched as Aragorn stands and walked over to kneel before the hobbit.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Aragorn promised standing next to Gandalf.

"And you have our bow." Legolas said as he and Bella step forward to stand behind the small hobbit. Bella could feel the Cullen's shock that she was joining this team.

"And my axe." Gimli said walking forward to stand next to Legolas. They sneered at each other but said nothing.

"You carry the weight of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done." Boromir promised striding over and standing with the group.

"We were sent here to help, even if it was a mistake by Gandalf. 7 Vampires will be a great help on this trip. We are going as well." Carlisle said and his family nodded. Bella groaned from her spot between Legolas and Aragorn knowing she would have to put up with them.

"Here" someone shouts from behind them. Suddenly, Sam comes running out from the bushes. "Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me." he said and Lord Elrond had a hard time keeping the smile off his face.

"Indeed. It is nearly impossible to separate you two, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Lord Elrond said and Sam blushed a little.

"Oi! We're coming to!" Merry and Pippin said as they ran out from behind a pillar "You'll have to tie us up into a sack to stop us." Merry finishes as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yeah. Besides you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing." Pippin finishes trying to keep his face sincere.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry says as he sighs.

"17 Companions. So be it. You will be known as the Fellowship of the Ring." Lord Elrond said to them all.

"Great. Where are we going?" Pippin asks and everyone laughs a little at his innocent question.

"Well, I think that introductions are in order. Since we will be spending so much time together. I am Gandalf the Grey" The wizard said then turned towards Aragorn.

"I am Aragorn or Strider. And I am a ranger." he said.

"Boromir son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor."

"Prince Legolas Greenleaf, of the Woodlen Realm of Mirkwood. And this is my sister Isabella."

"I'm Pippin and this is Merry, Sam and Frodo from the Shire."

"Gimli son of Glóin."

"I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. My wife Esme and our children. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and we are Animal drinking Vampires."

"Well now that introduction are done I'm going to go find Arwen. Gentlemen." Bella said and they all bowed as she left and Legolas turned to the Cullen's.

"Let's get one things straight now. I know every single thing you did to my sister and the only reason I haven't put my blades through you is because Bella would be mad at me for showing disrespect in the home of Lord Elrond. If you so much as upset my sister again my chivalry will no longer exist." Legolas hissed at the Cullen's and they nodded. They were guest in this world and in this world they were in as much danger as anyone else and they knew this Prince could hurt them.

"I am confused as to why Bella is here though." The short one ask and Legolas looked down at her.

"Bella was a traveler in your world for a brief time and returned after your betrayal. Anything else will have to be address with her if and when she is ready to speak with you." he stated before nodding to the others and following after his sister. He needed to send the other guards back home with word to his father on what was going on.

When dinner time arrived Bella arrived with Arwen and took her place towards the head of the table next to her brother. All there other guest filed in down the end of the table where ever they could find a spot. The Cullen's were surprised to find deer's bloods had been brought in for them to dine with everyone.

The Cullen's sipped their blood and eyed everyone at the table. It was so weird to them to not be judge based on what they were but to be accepted as just another race among the variety that lived in this world. Edward spent his time observing Bella. She was so different then what he remembers before they left. He knew she hated them for what he did and he hoped to be able to make up for that but by the cold look in her eyes he didn't think it would be as easy as they hoped it would be.

Later that evening when everyone had retired the Cullen's were outside walking the gardens, admiring the view and making small talk about Bella and what was to come when they came across Bella and her brother practicing their archery.

"She can use a bow?" Jasper ask in awe as they watched her stick the bull's-eye every time.

"I think the Bella we knew was not the Bella she truly is." Carlisle commented wondering why Bella never told them the truth.

"Still got it." Legolas said when they went to retrieve their arrows and Bella chuckled.

"It's a good thing too. No doubt will run across orks and who knows what else." Bella said and Legolas nodded before stopping short when they turned around.

"Looks like you got visitors." He said nodding towards the right. Bella glanced over and rolled her eyes.

"Fabulous." She mumbled and Legolas smirked at her.

"Want me to get rid of them?" he ask stocking his bow, he'd love to put an arrow in Edwards ass.

"No, I'll talk with them. Get this over with before we head out." she said and he nodded and bid her good night before heading towards his room for some rest.

"Might as well come out now." She called and the Cullen's walked out from behind the trees they were watching her in and smiled at her.

"You're really good Bella." Alice told her bouncing closer but not too close.

"I should be. I've been a warrior in my village alongside my brother for a few hundred years." She said and they gasp.

"What?" Emmett ask dumbfounded and Bella chuckled.

"Elves are immortal Emmett. I've been alive longer than any of you." she said and they were shocked at this new info.

"Bella. Why didn't you ever tell us the truth?" Edward ask and Bella sighed before replying.

"I planned on it but something stopped me every time I tried. There was always this small voice that sounded a lot like my father actually that kept telling me to wait, that something wasn't right. Guess it was a good thing I listened seeing as you up and left me." she said and they all looked down in embarrassment.

"Bella, what I said to you. It was all a lie. I wanted you to hate us so you could move on, have a normal life. We were too dangerous for you to be around." Edward explained and Bella snorted.

"See that's the thing. You didn't allow me to decided what I wanted myself. You assumed me to be a weak human that apparently couldn't make up own choices, Edward and that's not right. The reason I never told you all the truth was because when Elves meet there mates they have an instant connection that only grows as they get to know each other and then once they physically bond they become one soul. If one should die before the other then most of the time the other follows unless like in my father's case he stayed because of Legolas and I. When I met you I didn't feel that initial spark I knew I should have. I ignored it thinking it was because I was in a different world and you were a Vampire but the longer we were together the more I know. You could hardly touch me, kiss me with fear. You argued tooth and nail about making me immortal showing me you didn't want me around for a long period of time and when you left me so easily that confirmed it. My true mate would not have been able to leave me side without causing them great physical pain. Edward we were not meant to be. I know that. What pisses me off is the way you all left without a good bye. Just writing me off as if I meant nothing to you. As if all the time we all spent together meant nothing. That's what hurts and that's what I don't know if I will ever be able to get past. I can't trust you anymore and that hurts more than the fact we were not meant to be." She explained before walking off towards her room leaving them to think over what she said. The look of sadness on their faces showed her that they really did feel bad for what they did. But the fact remains she still didn't know if she could trust them again to be friends again and she knew she could never love Edward after his betrayal.

She went to bed to rest for there journey they were taking in the morning and she felt better now that she had said her peace where the Cullen's were concerned. They knew how she felt and now it was up to them to work on making it up to her but at the moment Bella was only concerned with their quest to destroy the ring and insure her and her brother came out the other end alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella hugged Arwen goodbye as everyone was preparing to leave. Bella chuckled at the new look of the Cullen's dressed in their new travel clothes and wondered how they liked it. It wasn't the designer clothes they were use to that was for sure. Plus like everyone they had weapons attached to them and Bella also wondered if they even knew how to use them. Guess they would find out sooner or later.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will," Elrond said

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." Elrond said giving his farewell and goodbyes. Aragorn, Legolas and Bella all bowed.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf said from the front of the line. Frodo walked forward.

"Mordor, is it left of right." Frodo ask the Wizard.

"Left." he said before they all started to leave the city of Rivendell and head left. Gandalf and Frodo in the front, Aragorn and Boromir behind them, the other hobbits next along with the horse. The Cullen's all walked together at the same pace as everyone else and Bella and Legolas pulled up the rear.

By the end of the first day they had covered as much ground as they could only being able to walk as fast as the little hobbits could. They found a spot to camp for the night.

"Nothing to big Sam" Aragorn said. "We do not need the firelight to bring unfriendly eyes." Sam sighed and nodded and began to cook food for everyone except the Vampires to eat they went and hunted quickly in the woods before returning just as everyone finished up there meal.

"The Cullen's, Legolas and I will keep watch tonight." Bella told Gandalf and Aragorn who nodded grateful to be able to sleep without worry. Once everyone was on their bed rolls Bella took her watch on the north side not far away from her brother. The Cullen's spread out to make sure all the others were protected from all angles.

"Your different." Bella heard and turned her head to see Rosalie standing there with a small smile on her face.

"No, I'm the same here as I've always been. In your world I was different." Bella told her and she nodded.

"Well, I like this you better." She said before walking back towards Emmett. Bella watched her walk away and chuckled. Leave it to Rosalie to like the bitchy her better. Take one to know one I guess.

The rest of the night went by without talking or danger and soon they were waking everyone up to start there next day of travel.

"So what is our course exactly?" Bella ask Gandalf during breakfast.

"We shall continue along the Misty Mountains, and with luck, the Gap of Rohan should be open." he replied. She nodded and strapped her knives to her back and waited for everyone to get ready.

After that they were off again making their way towards the south passageway, hopping they passed by each day un noticed.

2 weeks into their travel and the Cullen's had yet to get Bella back into their good graces but they were hopeful every day. Today they stopped to rest midday below the snow covered mountains of Caradhras and spread out on the rocks.

Merry and Pippin were working with Boromir on their sword work while Aragorn gave pointers from his stop where he was smoking on the rock.

"Move your feet." he yelled towards them. Frodo and Sam were watching as well and eating while the Cullen's alternated from watching to listening to Gandalf and Gimli. Bella and Legolas were standing on a rock together looking out towards the sky.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome," Gimli said. Bella heard Legolas snort and she elbowed him in the ribs to be nice. He just rolled his eyes smiling at his sister.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice," Gandalf said.

"Why, what's wrong with Moria." Jasper ask him.

"Moria are the mines of the Dwarves. There are far scarier creatures under the ground than just Orks." Gandalf and they nodded.

Bella and Legolas caught site of something in the distance.

"Brother do you see that?" Bella ask. This drew everyone's attention.

"Aye, I see it." he said frowning his brow to see what it was.

"What is that?" Sam asked .

"It's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli said.

"No I don't think so." Carlisle said as the Cullen's stood on the rock near the elves to look with their sight as well.

"It's like a black mass moving quickly." Alice said.

"It's moving fast and against the wind," Boromir said as he stood from where Merry and Pippin had knocked him to the ground.

Legolas gasp before yelling. "Crebain from Dunland!" Bella too gasp knowing how dangerous they were.

"HIDE." Aragorn yelled and they all took cover under the rocks and bushes, staying silent until the danger had past.

"What the hell was that." Rosalie ask fixing her hair.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We will have to take the Path of Caradhras." Gandalf said pointing to the snow covered mountain. Everyone stared at it in horror knowing this was not going to be fun at all.

They packed up and followed Gandalf up the snowy pass. Once night fell they stopped and slept in a cave while the Vampires keep watch letting the elves get some sleep for a change.

At first light they were up again wanting to cover as much ground as possible.

The Hobbits where having a hard time and had to be helped several times. At one point Frodo had slipped and fell back down towards where Aragorn was walking in the back.

Everyone stopped and turned to watched as Aragorn helped him up and he searched for the ring that he had dropped when he fell. Then they saw Boromir pick it up and stare at it with longing.

"Boromir." Aragorn said but he ignored him reaching for the ring.

"The ring calls to him. We will need to watch him." Bella whispered to Legolas and the Cullen's. They all nodded.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing. Such a little thing," Boromir said very softly.

"Boromir!" Aragorn said firmly and the man jumped slightly and lowered his hand as he looked at Aragorn. "Give the Ring to Frodo," Aragorn said with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Boromir stepped forward and held out the chain to Frodo who took it quickly.

"As you wish," Boromir said. "I care not." He ruffled Frodo's hair before turning and walking up the mountain. Frodo put the ring back on and everyone snapped out of there staring and continued on.

"Why the long face Sam?" Bella ask the small hobbit as she saw he was walking slower and towards the back of the pack where Legolas and Bella tended to stay. Sam looked at the beautiful elf and smiled.

"Just worried you know. What if we run into bad guys again. I don't really know how to use this sword." He said and Bella and Legolas shared a look.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it Sam. When the time comes and your life is on the line or the life of people you care about you'll learn to use that sword when you need it. And if not if all else fails. Hell hit them over the head with one of your pots." She told him and he chuckled and nodded feeling better.

"Have you ever been in dangerous situations Miss Bella?" Sam ask her and Bella nodded with a hum.

"Oh yes. Legolas and I have had to fight our way home on many occasions." She told him and she saw the Cullen's were listening carefully.

"Well them I'm very glad you're here in case something happens. Got to keep Mr. Frodo safe." Sam said and Bella nodded and patted his head as he walked faster to catch up to Frodo and the other hobbits feeling much better now.

Hours later they were walking on a narrow mountain cliff. Aragorn, Boromir, Esme and Rosalie were helping the Hobbits walk in the snow that was so deep in went past the Hobbits heads. Bella and Legolas walked on top of the snow ahead of everyone.

They stopped when they heard something.

"Hear that." Bella said and he nodded.

"There is a fell voice in the air!" He shouted back to the group who stopped to listen.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled. And everyone jumped when the mountain rocked under them.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted. Gandalf walked towards the edge.

"No." Gandalf yelled and raised his staff.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I 'ruith! _**(Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)**_" Gandalf chanted everyone watched to see what would happen.

Lightening stuck the top of the mountain that caused an avalanche. Everyone threw themselves against the side of the mountain. Legolas darted forward and grabbed Gandalf just as the snowed piled on top of everyone, burying them in deep.

Once the snow settled the Cullen's and the Elves were able to bury themselves out quickly and they worked together to help the others.

"I had enough of this snowy shit back in Forks. Ugh." Bella said as she and Jasper worked together to get Aragorn out of the snow. He snorted with laughter and smiled at her, he was relieved to see she gave him a smile back in return.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir yelled to Gandalf as the mountain rocked again under them. There was no way they could stay on it. It was too unstable.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn shouted in reply.

"What's in Isengard." Jasper ask.

"Saruman lives there." Legolas told the Cullen's who nodded in understanding.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria," Gimli said and Bella looked at Legolas with wide eyes. They both knew what dangers lie there. Gandalf looked at everyone trying to decide.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir said and everyone looked as they shivered violently. Rose and Esme held up Merry and Pippin trying not to touch them with their cold skin.

"Let the Ring bearer decide," Gandalf said and everyone looked at Frodo who looked frighten by the attention.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

"We will go through the mines," Frodo finally said. Gandalf looked worried but sighed.

"So be it." Gandalf replied. Bella and Legolas looked at each other with worried expressions before they followed the rest of the group back down the mountain towards the Mines of Moria.

Bella just hoped that they would make it out of the mines alright without coming across anything she had read about in her father's history books.

By night fall they had made it out of the snow and at the wall of Moria that was by a dark lake.

"The Walls…of Moria!" Gimli said proudly when they saw it. Everyone started searching for the door that lead in but couldn't find it. Gandalf moved his hand across the wall in great concentration.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli said as he tapped his axe on the stone looking along with Gandalf.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf replied.

"Why doesn't' that surprise me?" Legolas asked and Gimli grumbled in reply. Bella chuckled at her brother and rolled her eyes when he smirked at her as they waited for Gandalf to open the door.

"Ithildin . . .," Gandalf said quietly with a small smile. "It mirrors only starlight…and moonlight." Gandalf turned and raised his staff parting the clouds to allow the light of the moon to shine down upon them. Everyone gasp at his display of power and at the door that shined with light and had writing on the top.

"It reads: The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter." Gandalf told everyone.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked him.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open," Gandalf said before he put his staff on the door. "Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!" he exclaimed but nothing happened. "Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa!" he tried again but nothing.

He keep trying but got no response. Bella looked over and saw Aragorn letting Bill go and Sam saying goodbye to the horse he grew to love.

"Mines are no place for a pony. Even one so brave as Bill," Aragorn said to Sam who nodded sadly.

"Bye bye, Bill," Sam said and Rose went to put and arm around his shoulder. She had got attached to the Hobbits. It was her mothering side. Esme was the same way.

"Go on, Bill. Go on. Don't worry Sam. He knows the way home," Aragorn told him then walked over towards Merry and Pippin who were throwing rocks into the water. Bella say the water ripple and frowned.

"Do not disturb the water," Aragorn told him as he grabbed his hand that had another rock in it. He looked up wide eyed and dropped the rock nodding.

"Something's in that water." Bella whispered to Legolas and the Cullen's where they were sitting together on the rocks. They nodded in reply as they saw the ripple as well.

"What could it be? Fish?" Edward ask her and she shrugged.

"Could be a lot of things. None of them good. Doubt it's fish though." She told him and he nodded, glad she was at least talking to them more and more.

"Oh, it's useless," Gandalf said before he sat down on a large rock.

"How should we get in." Pippin ask.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words," Gandalf said angrily snapping at him. Pippin stumbled back and went to sit next to Merry and stayed quite as Gandalf thought it over. Everyone else got comfortable to wait as well.

"So have you ever been here before?" Esme as Bella and Legolas who shock there head.

"No, Elves and Dwarves don't get along too much so we never would have been invited to visit. We mostly stayed around our own lands in Mirkwood or traveled to Rivendale. That's about it though." Bella told her and she nodded.

"What's Mirkwood like?" Alice ask and Bella smiled fondly at Legolas as they thought of their home.

"It's very woodsy, stepped in elf magic. Waterfalls and woodland animals. Gardens all around the town. It's home." She explained and they nodded.

It's a riddle. Speak 'friend', and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked as he looked at Gandalf and everyone looked at him.

"Mellon," Gandalf, Legolas and Bella said and the doors opened.

"That god, someone has some brains." Bella said to Frodo who laughed and shook his head. Everyone else laughed as well as they started into the dark Mines.

"Soon, Master and Lady Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A MINE!" Gimli said with a large smile on his face. Bella wasn't listening she was staring at the corpse on the floor below her feet as was everyone else when Gandalf lit his staff. Several people gasp. The floor was lined with dead bodies of dwarves.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb," Boromir said.

"No! Nooo! NOOOO!" Gimli exclaimed running over to one of the dead bodies.

"Goblins!" Legolas said in a disgusted tone after he ran over to a dead body and examined the arrow. He threw it on the ground and drew one of his arrows looking around. Bella did the same ready for an attack.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here," Boromir said. "Now get out of here, get out!" He said backing up. Everyone else slowly backed up until they heard yelling and screaming.

"Strider!" Sam yelled and everyone emptied out of the tomb in time to see Sam, Merry and Pippin get thrown into the wall by a large tentacle and Frodo was dangling in the air by another. Yelling "HELP."

"What is that." Rose yelled.

"A Watcher." Bella replied as she and Legolas started shooting arrows at it while Boromir, Aragorn and the Cullen men went into the water and started chopping at it. The Watcher rose up out of the water and opened his big mouth to eat Frodo when Boromir and Jasper cut the right tentacle and Frodo dropped into Aragorn's arms.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted. And everyone but the elves ran in.

"Legolas, Bella!" Boromir shouted as he ran into the mines. Bella and Legolas shot one more arrow into the eyes of the watched and ran into the mines before the Watched tried to get in and collapsed the door in.

"Defiantly not fish." Edward told her and Bella snorted in laughter and shook her head as she caught her breath.

Once the dust settled Gandalf lit his staff again and everyone made sure everyone else was ok.

"Well, this is freaking fabulous. Alice you didn't see that happening did you." Bella said looking at the door that was no more. Jasper used his gift to calm everyone down while they caught their breaths. Alice shock her head.

"No, my visions don't work the same here. Nothings certain and the creatures are almost impossible to see and Edward can't read most of them either. Whatever I have seen it was always only seconds before it happened. I think the evil of Sauron makes everything unpredictable." Alice explained and Bella nodded. It made since.

"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orks in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf told everyone and they followed him into the dark.

"You guys going to be ok." Bella ask the Cullen's. She didn't know how long ago they had fed.

"Yeah. We fed last night in shifts while we took watch." Carlisle told her and she nodded and went to walk beside Legolas.

They traveled for what Bella thought was three and a half days before they came to a spot that had three passage ways to choose from.

"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf said as he sat on a rock and thought of which way to go. Everyone else sat around as well waiting.

Bella and Legolas sat together and Bella sighed she hated not being able to see out. It made her edgy.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked Merry.

"No," Merry said quickly and you could hear the irritation in his voice.

"I think we are," Pippin said in a matter of fact tone.

"Shh. Gandalf's thinking," Merry said. Pippin sighed and was quiet for a moment before he once again spoke.

"Merry…" he said.

"What?" Merry asked.

"I'm hungry," Pippin said and Merry just rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Ah - it's that way," Gandalf said.

"He's remembered," Merry said as all of them stood and joined the wizard near the entrance way.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose," Gandalf said before they began their journey down the stairs and through dark corridors.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Gandalf paused. "Let me risk a little more light." As the glow from Gandalf's staff grew a great hall was lit with ceilings higher than any Bella or the Cullen's had ever seen before in her entire life.

"Behold the great realm of the Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf," Gandalf said.

"There's an eye opener, and no mistake," Sam said.

Gimli spots light coming from a chamber as they walk on. He yells out and runs into the chamber."

"Gimli!" Gandalf called. He ran into the room followed by the others. As they made their way inside they all saw the bodies of dead dwarves and a few Orks laid across the floor and around a stone tomb. Gimli kneeled next to the tomb with tears in his eyes.

"No! Oh, no! No," he cried before he began to weep. Everyone else gasp at the site. Bella walked over to Gimli.

"I'm so sorry Gimli." she told him and he nodded but continued to cry so Bella went back to stand with the other.

Gandalf walked over to the tomb and read it.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It's as I feared," Gandalf said sadly. He saw a book on the floor and picked it up after handing his hat and staff to Pippin.

"We must move on. We cannot linger," Legolas said to Aragorn who nodded.

"I totally agree." Bella said as they watched Gandalf.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." Gandalf read from the book and no one said a thing, eyes wide all around.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and everyone turned to see Pippin had knock a bucket and skeleton into a well and it was making loud banging noise as it fell down. As the clanging and crashing slowly came to a stop, the fellowship stood in silence and when nothing came they relaxed.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf exclaimed as he slammed the book shut and took his staff and hat from Pippin's hands.

Suddenly, drums were heard in the depths of the mine, followed by terrifying screams. Everyone gasp at the sound. Sam looked at Frodo's sword.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam exclaimed and Frodo took out his sword to find it glowing blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas yelled as Boromir ran towards the door and looked out, nearly getting hit by two arrows. He quickly came back in and shut the door.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir said dryly.

"Get back! You stay close to Gandalf," Aragorn said to the Hobbits as he and Legolas ran to Boromir to help him close the door. Legolas and Edward started throwing axes and spears to them to keep the door shut.

Gandalf tossed his hat on the floor and drew his sword as did the Hobbits and all the Cullen's as well as Boromir. Gimli stood on the tomb. Bella drew her bow and arrow along with Legolas and Aragorn and waited as the Orks started breaking down the door. Everyone stood in a line waiting for the action.

"Aarrgghhh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli exclaimed.

A hole formed in the door. Legolas fired an arrow striking an ork. Aragorn did the same followed shortly by Bella. They all hit their targets. The Orks screams continued as arrow after arrow was shot.

Finally the Orks broke down the door and poured in.

So many Orks were coming in that Bella put away her bow, threw off her bag and unsheathed both her knives. She saw the Hobbits yell and run into battle and the Cullen's along with everyone else was slashing through the Orks.

Bella and Legolas worked up on the wall, back to back to try and take out as many as they could. The Cullen's were in awe at watching them fight together. They were so good and the skills Bella had, had them all in shock.

The door gave way and a large troll came running in with a chain around its neck and swing a club. It just missed Sam by inches if he hadn't dove out of the way. Legolas shot it as Gimli threw an axe, but it didn't effect it at all.

The Cullen's were fine holding their own and seem to be having fun. Gandalf, Aragorn and Boromir were also fine. The Hobbits on the other hand were in bad shape. They were up on the ledge fighting. Sam was hitting Orcs with his frying pan.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." she heard him say before hitting another. She ran quickly slice a few Orks on the way before jumping to the Ledge to help the Hobbits fight off the Orks. She didn't know where Frodo was but assumed someone else was watching him.

The sound of breaking rock caught her attention and she turned her eyes to see the troll swinging his heavy chain at Legolas, but the elf dodged every swing along with stabbing Orcs with his blades he took out at some point. The Hobbits for the moment were safe and she saw an Ork sneaking up behind Legolas who was focused on the Troll.

"Legolas." Bella ran at full speed along the Ledge before taking the head off the Ork just as it raised its sword to strike Legolas. He turned quickly and thanked her before the troll wrapped it's chain around the pole just missing both Bella and Legolas. Bella put her foot on the chain to keep it there. Legolas nodded to her and he ran up the chain like a type robe and onto the troll.

He shot an arrow in its head, the troll roared and broke free of the chain. Legolas jumped down before he got hit with the club.

Bella's attention was taken again by more Orks coming into the room. She jumped down and started killing them before they got very far. She heard more yelling and crashing metal but couldn't look.

"Frodo." she heard Aragorn say. She looked quickly to see the troll throw him up against the wall and knock him out. Carlisle ran over and check on him and Bella turned back to fighting.

"Frodo. No." Merry and Pippin yelled. Bella slashed her last ork and turned to look. Everyone had stopped and watched as the troll stabbed Frodo with a large spear. Frodo gasp and collapsed on the ground.

"No." Bella breathed. Thinking he was dead seemed to make everyone go crazy. Everyone tried taking out the Troll and the last few Orks. Bella saw Merry and Pippin jump on the troll stabbing it over and over as everyone but Aragorn who was still knocked out started stabbing where ever they could reached. Bella ran and slide under its legs just as Merry stabbed it again while Pippin was thrown to the floor. Bella stabbed under both his legs as Legolas shot an arrow in his mouth.

Bella slide out from under it and stood as it swayed on its feet before finally dying and falling with a large thump on the floor. The Cullen's quickly finished the last of the Orcs before everyone ran over to see Frodo.

Aragorn turned him over slowly and he gasp. Frodo groaned before opening his eyes and breathing quickly.

"He's alive!" Sam said looking at Gandalf.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt," Frodo said as he sat up and looked around.

"You should be dead," Aragorn said and Frodo looked at him." That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said with a small smile and Frodo opened his tunic to reveal a sparkling mithril shirt underneath.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins," Gimli said with amazement.

"Wow." Esme cried glad he wasn't hurt. Bella took the time to look around at the Cullen's. Even though they weren't hurt or tired you could tell they just fought for their lives. Emmett and Jasper were smiling. They probably had a blast.

The loud sound of approaching Orks in the distance met their ears once more and everyone looked worried.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf ordered. Bella grabbed her bag slinging it on and gripping her knives as everyone ran quickly out of the room and followed Gandalf.

They did not get far however when they were surrounded by Orks that licked their lips and hissed. Bella stood next to Legolas holding her knives waiting. Everyone else also had their weapons out as there was a stare off with the Orcs.

"There's to many." Jasper said.

"No shit. What made you think that." Emmett told him back.

"Now is not the time." Alice hissed to here arguing brother and husband. Before they could say anymore a low rumbling sound started along with roaring. The Orcs screamed and retreated in fear. Gimli cheered like it was them they feared. But everyone else was looking down the mines to a fiery glow that was growing brighter as it got close. Everyone was silent as they waited.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked, his voice shaking.

"A Balrog." Gandalf said and Bella gasp. Legolas' face that was normally controlled was wide eyed.

"A daemon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf said and no one had to be told twice. Bella put away her knives, knowing they would be of no use and ran alongside Legolas as they all followed the wizard.

They ran into a door and Boromir almost fell to his death if Legolas hadn't caught him and pulled him back.

Aragorn stopped at the door and turned to Gandalf who was looking at the fire as was everyone else. The Cullen's eyes were wide as plates. There was no way they could fight that.

"Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near." Aragorn hesitated and looked at Gandalf questionably.

"Do as I say! Swords are of no more use here." Gandalf yelled pushing him.

They continued down many steps towards the bridge until they came to a big gap in the way. Legolas, Bella and the Cullen's all jump at the same time, then turned to the others who were waiting. The fire demon getting closer.

"Gandalf!" Legolas shouted and the wizard jumped, being caught by the blond elf. The steps under the rest of them started to crack and Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and jump just as the part he was standing on gave way. Edward, Jasper and Carlisle caught them as they landed.

Arrows started coming from the ledge as Orks had caught up with them. Legolas, Aragorn and Bella shot off arrow after arrow killing their targets.

Aragorn went to toss Gimli but he stopped him.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf." he yelled before leaping over the gap. He didn't make it and Legolas had to reach out and grab his beard to save him.

"Not the beard." he yelled and Legolas pulled until he was safe on the stairs.

Aragon grabbed Sam and tossed him to Carlisle just as the rock broke some more and Aragorn and Frodo were forced back.

"Oh no." Alice gasp as they all looked up and saw the Belrog was very close and the roof was falling down. A big chunk hit the stairs behind Frodo and Aragorn leaving them standing on a small piece of concrete that started swaying.

Bella shot off more arrows trying to keep everyone safe as they watch the other two.

"Steady. Hold on!" Aragorn told Frodo. As they rocked back and forth trying to make it go forward for them. "Hang on! Lean forward. Steady." She heard again and saw the rock moving towards them.

Finally Aragorn and Frodo made it over and everyone turned to run down the stairs and across the bridge.

Everyone turned to watch as a huge, black, horned, fire demon made its self-known and stood before Gandalf on the bridge.

"Gandalf." Bella and Frodo yelled. They both took off back to help but was stopped. Boromir grabbed Frodo, While Legolas grabbed onto Bella and wrapped both arms around her waist to keep a hold on her.

"Let me go we can help. Gandalf." she yelled but Gandalf looked at her and shook his head.

"No Bella. No." he told his sister and Legolas dragged her back towards the others.

"Let me go." she said again still struggling.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf said to the Balrog. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Arrghh! Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf chanted and a ball on protection surrounded him as the Balrog tried to hit him with a sword.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf exclaimed as he slammed his staff on the bridge causing it to break and the demon to fall. Gandalf sighed before turning to join the others but before he could take a step a large whip came up and wrapped around his foot. He dropped both his staff and sword as he was pulled off the bridge and held to the edge.

"Gandalf. No." Frodo yelled tears pouring out his eyes.

Everyone stopped as Gandalf looked at them before speaking.

"Fly, you fools." he said before letting go and falling to his death.


End file.
